Under the Guidance of the Moon
by S. Yuy
Summary: The moment Sakura had relinquished her Star Wand as payment for a wish, her title as well as her responsibilities had been passed down to another. And her tale repeats itself within another, but instead, the cards scatter in multiple dimensions. (CCSxTRC x-over)


_**Disclaimer**_ : All rights reserved to CLAMP, besides OCs, I do not own any of the said characters in this fanfic.

 **AN** : I honestly have no idea what to say, but... Finally decided to get a project started now that I have a muse up and running. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Under the Guidance of the Moon_  
S. Yuy  
song used – agony by kotoko

 **~oOo~**  
.zero – the moon  
 **~oOo~**

.

.

.

The first day of school had always been such an awkward time, especially in a completely different country. Not to say that Tomoeda, Japan was a bad place. It was a quaint little town, slower paced than the busy city streets of Seoul, South Korea, which she honestly didn't mind. People seemed rather nice, her neighbors welcoming her and her family warmly. The streets weren't as nosy, nor were they riddled with an endless traffic of cars, buses or people who looked like they were in a hurry to get from point A to point B. However, unlike her ever so active and busy older twin brother named Choi Yunho, the ever so quiet and reserved Choi Yunha was a very awkward person to begin with.

But despite that awkward day, Yunha had met with very interesting people. Besides her brother, who still hung around her, she had met with a boyfriend and girlfriend duo, both sharing the same name; however, went by their preferred nicknames, who she instantly clicked with. A very handsome homeroom teacher, who also turned out to be her history teacher as well, a roguishly handsome but very scary PE teacher, as well as her adorably handsome Astronomy teacher.

Smiling behind a pair of large glasses, Yunha finishes writing in a journal, dating the first new page and titling it _New Home, New School_. A soft yawn leaves her lips and she turns to the door, her dark eyes meeting with a pair of matching ones.

"You're creepy when you just stand there and watch me."

"I didn't want to bother you since you looked so engrossed in writing," he remarked, straightening himself from his position against the door frame of her room. Making a face at her brother, Yunha merely sticks out her tongue and turns her attention to her window, the moon bright and peeking out from behind the dancing leaves of the tree that shades her room, "Anyway, goodnight and don't stay up too late. Wouldn't want you to wake up late like you did this morning."

"Go away!" she retorts, glaring at the small smirk her twin gives her, disappearing instantly before she had even thought of attempting to throw anything his direction.

 _Idiot_.

Huffing loudly, she marches over to the door, closing it quietly to not disturb the rest of the household, who had more than likely fallen asleep. Now sighing loudly, she stretches, letting out another yawn before turning off the small light on her desk, removing her glasses and getting under the covers of her bed. A wave of exhaustion instantly hits her, the very last thing she sees is the full moon before her eyes drift close.

It was at that moment, a pair of silver blue eyes close, a frown marring his extremely handsome face before he turns away, his giant white wings giving a strong flap before taking off. A few snow white feathers trail behind, only to be caught within the breeze that guide them past the window and take them elsewhere.

.

.

.

. **x**. **x**. **x**.

.

.

.

"Eriol?"

Looking up from desk, Eriol's dark eyes met with Tomoyo's very own. However, unlike the many times he had gazed into those always glittering gems, they had lost a bit of their usual sparkle and instead, he caught the haze of her concerned eyes. For a short moment, he sat there puzzled, wondering why exactly she seemed worried, only to realize what exactly was the sole reason of her worry.

"How is he?" she questioned a few moments afterward. Eriol merely kept silent, his eyes closing for a few moments before he opened them once more and shifting his attention to the open window toward his left. A soft breeze gently came in, brushing against the silky fabric of the curtains, making them dance; however, his gaze had locked with the sight of the full moon, the pale rays peeking past the glass and onto the floor.

"Concerning the circumstances," Eriol spoke after a moment, his gaze turning away and returning to Tomoyo's form as she had stepped into his home office, "He still refuses to acknowledge the idea."

Upon hearing his answer, Tomoyo couldn't help but sigh quietly, her hands clasping together almost silently as she stood in the middle of the dark blue carpet, her violet gaze catching the pale rays of the moonlight. But instead of speaking, she merely hummed and continued to walk forward until she was now by Eriol's side, offering the male a small smile.

"I suppose she will just have to prove her worth, now wouldn't she?" she questioned, her once seldom look, now regaining a bit of her usual spark. And once catching that said spark, Eriol easily mirrored the smile, his slightly larger hand reaching up, grasping Tomoyo's much smaller hand, their fingers intertwining and locking together.

"She was chosen for a reason, was she not?" he questioned, his tone a little on the playful side before he brought the pale hand over, his lips pressing against the silky skin. Chuckling quietly, Tomoyo's gaze shifted from Eriol to the moon once more, her smile now softening.

 _Good luck_...


End file.
